yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyria
Valkyria was a powerful group from 2013 that was responsible for the first three Spawn Incursions and had many bases around 2b2t. Its symbol was an obsidian bird of prey statue. They had many names such as the Valk group, Valkyrians, Assguardians, and the Incursion group but in the end, they were all the same thing. They were marked by having intimidating numbers and fully armed for pvp members as well as great builders/redstoners on their side. They dominated spawn for months on three occasions and built several of the biggest and most populated bases of the server. If you find an obsidian eagle somewhere, that means they were there. Valkyria group was basically a merging of small groups such as The Black Flag Group / Anatolia, Hitlerwood Basegroup , Legion of Shenandoah and Gape Basegroup . History The group started when Drewbookman decided to expand the terrority of Anatolia and begin to base with new players. Many new base groups known as Anatolia (aka the Black Flag Group) and Hitlerwood fused to create Valkyria, a new base project, which became the name that people around the server began to refer to the group. Hitlerwood was recognized as the last facepunch base as the members were all facepunchers. Founders of Valk were Drewbookman, zxc. Members of it were Coldwave, Hinderjd, zach339, KnightVista and infiltrate. Pyrobyte, Drewbookman and Sato86 were the members of Anatolia. The group had a lot of Facepunch Republic ideals and what prevented the group from being destroyed by anti-Facepunchers was the 1.4.7 dupe. The 1.4.7 dupe is what gave Valkyria the power and supplies to become a formidable force on the server. The group began gaining new members as friends of friends wanted to join the Valkyria base project. Valkyria showed their dominance on the server in the first incursion, invading spawn and killing enemies and newfags. A few days after the first incursion, however, Valkyria was griefed due to Drewbookman, who was accused of a few fires in the base, frustration and disbelief with the group after many newfags who had been invited by coldwave and sato86 began killing and stealing from others. He used withers and tnt to deal severe damage to the newfag houses but was then killed by Hinderjd. The group moved on from Valkyria and they showed their dominance once again in the second incursion against newfags who came from an IGN article on 2b2t with Drewbookman, Pyrobyte, Dr.Cash, and Kinorana to lead the reigns. They also hired more members at spawn and built more bases. The group fell for the first time when several Valkyrian bases, such as Asgard, got griefed before their completion by popbob. This made several members give up on the initiative and leave the group or quit the server entirely. However, Valkyria was revived by the Legion of Shenandoah and the Gape base group, who both looked up to Valkyria and gladly welcomed the former members into their group. This lead to a new base project known as Fenrir. When 3b3t became the newmape for 2b2t in early 2015, the Valkyrians founded Nova. However, when the server was returned to the oldmape, Fenrir was completed. These bases gave Valkyria the life it needed as its numbers began to grow and they started to regain their power. Valhalla and Valkyria 2.0 were also being built. Valkyria decided to create Asgard II, in remembrance of the original, and the base was known to have housed one of the largest base groups in 2b2t. Valkyria membership began to grow more rapidly and the base became more and more magnificent. However, Asgard II did not last as the coords were publicly leaked in the spring of 2015 by Sato86 in an attempt to cover up internal affairs between him, james and xarviar. The leak caused several members to either flee, panic, or destroy parts of the base themselves in order to prevent others from claiming the glory of destroying Asgard. Valkyria killed hundreds of players at spawn, both newfags and enemies of the group. During the outrage, Wrath Outpost, Volunteers Base, and several other spawn bases were built. The group specifically made Wrath completely out of obsidian to show how powerful Valkyria was due to how hard obsidian was to obtain (considering how massive the build was) and to show intimidation and fear due to the black color of obsidian. They decorated several other of their spawn bases with riches and valuables to show this powerfulness as well. Jared2013 and Oremonger were amongst the enemies of Valkyria during the 3rd Incursion. The group dominated spawn for a month. Once the Incursion ended, Valkyria began to disband. All the facepunch members had left 2b2t by this point and players began to move on from Valk which lead to its eventual dissolution. Category:Factions Category:Disbanded Category:Groups Category:Disbanded Groups Category:Valkyria-related Category:Spawn incursions